


The Minor Detail

by Twentythreefandoms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gwaine hits on anything, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pining Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentythreefandoms/pseuds/Twentythreefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena and Gwaine happen upon a hot blond while they're at the mall. Though both are attracted to the blond it appears he's already trying to win back the heart of his true love, Merlin. Hilarity, miscommunication, and a lot of pinching ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minor Detail

**Author's Note:**

> I got this concept from the Modern Family episode "Manny get your Gun (2x08)". All credit referencing to that episode goes to that, but the characters belong to Merlin! I of course had to involve the lovable Elena and ever flirtatious Gwaine! I hope you enjoy!

Elena enjoyed her monthly meetups with Gwaine. Being best friends since birth, the two were separated due to their jobs, reducing their friendship to walking through malls on Saturday afternoons. Gwaine would rather stay home with Elena and drink, but Elena, being the lady that she was, preferred spending their time productively.

After a couple successful stops at some stores on the second floor of the mall, Elena and her counterpart decided to people watch on one of the benches. Gwaine was going on about the latest woman, or man, she couldn’t remember at this point, he had his eyes set on when Elena found him. At first she noticed the blond man for his extreme appeal: definite muscular build, a jawline cut from marble, and blue eyes that echoed oceans. Oh yes, he was a looker, and she saw him before Gwaine!

“Dibs.” Elena called, pinching Gwaine in the ribs.

“Ach! Wha--” Gwaine stopped when he landed on the man and groaned, “Dammit. Why do you always find the good ones at shopping malls.”

Elena gave a smug grin and made her way over to the man to introduce herself. But as she approached him she noticed two things: 1) He was in pain and 2) He was trying to call out to someone below on the first floor.

“Mer...Mer…” He croaked, his voice gravelly.

“Are you alright?” Elena couldn’t help but ask as she gazed upon the handsome blond.

The blond shook his head, pointing below to the mass of people going every which way.

“Is everything alright?” Elena heard Gwaine ask, coming up on the other side of the guy.

“I don’t think so. I think he’s trying to reach out for someone.”

The blond nodded, still pointing desperately.

“Who’re ya looking for, mate?” Gwaine asked.

The man grabbed for his jaw like he was in pain and leaned against the railing. He did not look well, “Merlin,” he managed, his voice grated.

“Merlin…” Elena echoed to herself before looking down at the sea of people, “How are we going to find--”

“ _MERLINNNN!!_ ” Gwaine roared, causing the whole mall to stop with their pacing and gaze at Gwaine with mild irritation. However, a man alone stayed where he was, looking at Elena, Gwaine and their counterpart. He had black hair that contrasted perfectly against his porcelain skin. He was wearing a uniform from one of the mall restaurants, one of the tacky ones with the white t-shirt polos and the gaudy bowtie accompanied with suspenders.

“I’ll go after him! You call me once I get him.” Elena called, running towards the nearest escalator to chase after the man called Merlin.

“How did we end up in the middle of this?” Gwaine muttered to his blonde counterpart, who looked guilty and uncomfortable all at the same time while he continued to clutch to the railing. “Are you alright? You look like you’re about to faint…”

The man grimaced, “Wisdom teeth removal.”

“I hear you, buddy. I’m Gwaine by the way. Down there’s Elena, and I’m single.” He winked at the blond, offering his hand.

The man gurgled a laugh as he shook Gwaine’s hand, “Arthur.”

Gwaine’s phone vibrated in his hand, signaling Elena was calling him, “Alright Arthur, let’s see if Elena and I can be your fairy godmothers and help you hook up with that hot piece of cheekbones down there.”

Arthur groaned.

“How’s it going?” Gwaine asked into the phone as he put it on speaker.

“He doesn’t want to speak to Arthur…” Elena responded. Gwaine peered down at the two as Merlin asked to speak into the phone.

“Arthur, what the hell are you doing? There was a reason why I told you we were over on your phone while you were getting your surgery! I didn’t think you’d be crazy enough to stalk me after I got out of my shift! And who are these people?!”

Arthur gazed down at Merlin desperately, “I’ve always loved you.”

Merlin and Elena shared a look of confusion.

“Sorry mate, I don’t think they quite got that,” Gwaine replied. “Here, let’s take a seat on a bench, you’re turning green.”

Merlin sighed through the phone.

“Okay,” Gwaine said upon sitting on a bench with Arthur, “this blonde stud with me tells me Merlin that he’s always loved you... and his life would be empty without you.” Gwaine held the phone away from the two, “Sorry I added that last part, this needs a little spicing up. Not the most original line I’ve heard.”

“Arthur… I don’t know what to say…” Merlin responded, sounding hesitant.

“I’m sorry, just come up and talk?” Arthur pleaded.

“Elena,” Gwaine spoke up on the phone, “I regret my statement earlier, this is getting kinda good!”

“Shush, Gwaine!” Elena chastised him. “Merlin, can you please just talk to Arthur? It sounds like he really loves you.”

“That’s it, we’re going!” Gwaine said, pulling the weak Arthur up from the bench so soon from when they sat down. They went down the escalators to where Elena and Merlin were standing nearby, Elena still trying to convince Merlin to hear Arthur out.

Once Merlin saw the terrible state Arthur was in, he rushed over to him and held him up, “Arthur, this is crazy, even for you!”

“Hmm, hot and crazy… just my type.” Gwaine murmured to Elena.

Elena pinched him. Hard. “Don’t ruin true love!”

“Merlin, love, please just give me a chance.” Arthur cupped Merlin’s face with a shaking hand.

“See! He loves you!” Elena chirped, grinning from ear to ear at the progression.

Merlin turned towards Elena, “I don’t know why you two care so much,” he wondered with a slight smile.

“Elena thought Arthur was hot…” Gwaine responded, receiving another pinch to the abdomen, causing him to yelp.

“Okay, yes, I thought he was attractive, but in the end I could see that what you two have is true love! You can’t just give that up for some silly misunderstanding, whatever it was! You can get through it!”

Merlin looked from Arthur to Elena, “But what about his wife?” 


End file.
